Prank on Jacob
by shyyetcheeky
Summary: The Cullen's decide to have a little fun with Jacob. Bella doesn't totally agree and is afraid things will turn towards her...Please read and review!


**Hey there everyone, thanks for reading my story.**

**I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the below characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I suddenly stiffened, as I heard the roar of Jacob's bike coming down the drive way. I was never a good person for keeping a straight face, but today I was going to try my best. _I can do this, I can do this._ I chanted to myself all morning.

"Ok Bella, we're on!" Edward said excitedly. I hadn't totally agreed to this, but I wanted to please Edward. I didn't think Jacob would mind. _Would he? Oh no! He is going to be so mad at me!_

"Edward...I..." I stopped, it was too late.

I heard Alice scream. We all ran outside the door, Emmett had his big goofy grin on his face, but when poor Jacob turned around everyone wore a mask of shock and anger.

Rosalie was the best at that, but I didn't think that she was acting.

Then the prank began.

Jasper had the first lines. I couldn't imagine anything more painful when I saw his face. It was so full of pain and sadness. I couldn't look at him.

I was suddenly reminded of that night when Edward left me, that is why I needed to do this. I needed happy memories, to block out the painful ones. _No more leaving!_

"Alice! No!" he exclaimed.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry, I didn't see her. There was nobody on the drive-way and then suddenly Alice appeared." Jacob fell down onto his knees.

My turn...

"Jacob, why didn't you stop, your brakes remember?" I felt so bad. "I know you don't like the Cullen's, but they accepted you and treated you like family. Is this how you repay them?" I turned away. I could fell his eyes bore into my back. A few tears escaped, I wasn't any good at acting, but I was managing the whole sadness thing well.

"Mutt, this time you've gone too far." Edward snarled. Edward looked over to Alice. Jasper was crouched protectively over her body and was 'trying to get her to stay alive'.

"Let me and Rosalie take care of him!" Emmett cracked his knuckles-very scary sight. Rosalie looked like she was enjoying this too much and that was beginning to worry me.

"No, I'm the one who should revenge Alice's death". Jasper spat fiercely. I knew that he would never, ever want to say something like that ever again. He got up from Alice's 'dead' body.

Jacob finally spoke. "Can I just say goodbye to my father first?" he asked very quietly. _What was that?_

"Who do you think you are? you just killed my sister and now you want us to give you a nice send –off!" Rosalie and Emmett spat.

"No, No, please." He was begging. Jacob turned to me. "Bella, please, help me!"

I leaned into Edward's chest. I spoke very quietly, but I knew everyone of the vampires could hear me.

"Please can we finish this now?" I looked up and I saw each person give a very sharp nod.

Jacob had seen that nod, but he thought it was his death penalty.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper began to circle around Jacob. He was literally shaking in his boots.

You would be too if it was you being surrounded by vampires, who looked like they were going to kill you.

Alice was a very good actress, she never moved once during all of the commotion. If I wasn't in on the prank I would have believed her as dead._ I didn't want to think about that._

Jacob looked at me one last time, I just shook my head. He then looked over to Alice's body and mouthed "sorry"

Then they all pounced on him, he let out the loudest screech. Edward was on the ground beside me laughing his head off.

I was actually worried about Jake. He was still screaming, something wasn't right.

I ran over to where all the bodies were tangled up in a heap. Edward followed closely behind me.

"All vampire's move to the left please!" I screamed at the top of my voice. They all backed away slowly. I was shocked, it actually worked.

I was looking at Jacob tied up in a ball. This wasn't part of the plan. The Cullen's must have known that I wouldn't agree to that part. There was rope everywhere, I could barely make out his legs. One of his legs was ted up around his neck. _A very funny sight. Snap out of it bella, he could be , he was too strong. He would be fine._

Then I started laughing, Jacob looked so funny and so confused. _Poor fella._

Alice appeared by my side, Jacob's eyes nearly popped out of his head. I mouthed "Vampire's remember!" then I winked at him. Then it dawned on him, you could nearly see the light bulb flashing over his head. _2+2=4. _

Alice skipped gracefully over to Jacob and untied him; she was closely followed by Jasper.

When Jacob could talk, the first thing he said was "Jezz, I thought Jasper was actually going to kill me!" Everyone started laughing.

I ran over to Jacob and gave him a big hug. "I wouldn't mind getting pranked next time if I'm going to receive a hug like that."_ Always the joker._

Emmett laughed and said "I'll hold you to that _dog."_

"God that wasn't funny guys, Alice was just lying there lifeless....it was scary." He shivered. "And then jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all start circling me, ready to kill me." "Nothing will every scare me again!" he was flabbergasted.

"Oh Jacob, I was so worried. Especially with Rosalie!" I felt good telling him how I felt.

"Yeah Rosalie was scary, but I get that look every day." He laughed, nudging Rosalie in the stomach.

Rosalie just let a sharp 'humph' and dragged Emmett off. "Rose, I want to hear what Jacob has to say!" Emmett whinged after her. _Baby!_

"So who's idea was that?" Jacob questioned, looking at Edward. " it was bloody genius!"

I felt Edward shrug at my sides, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper point over to me. _He was going to pay for that later._

"Bella?" he looked at me, all sad. I hated that, that look always made me feel really bad.

"Yes Jacob, it was me, it was just pay back for what you did to me in the garage." I whispered. Edward laughed. _Reading Jacob's mind again, no doubt._

"Well then Bella I guess I'm going to have to think of a good comeback then, won't I?"

"Oh great, Edward protect me!" I said sarcastically.

"No need for the drama Bella." Edward and Jacob said in unison. They both laughed.

"Well I need food now, that prank was so good I think I need a double dose of eggs!" "Well I deserve it!" and with that he marched in the door.

I turned around to Alice, she was gone, she and Jasper had disappeared. _That better not have anything to do with my birthday next week. No pranks! I must remember to mention that to Edward later._

_

* * *

_

**Aok so I hope you liked my story.**

**Please review with any comments at all.**

**Both negative and/or positive are appriciated!**

**xoxM'N'Mxox**


End file.
